Gravity
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Song Fic. What happens when everything you love dies. What becomes what keeps you here. Follow our character and see how things end up for him. This never was about happily ever after because as Six said we don't get that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys it's me again with my favorite type of fanfiction Songfic. All the credits go to Papa Roach and Maria Brink for the lyrics and Dark Matter for their wonderful show. I am not going to be using full song lyrics as tell this story hope y'all enjoy. This will be a two parter. Bold is Ryo, Plain text is Two, Ittliacs are lyrics, and Bold Ittliacs are Three

 **Ryo Ishdia knew this ship like he knew the back of his hand. He had lived on it for almost a year. He knew that Android would be in her charge cycle and that he needed to disable her first. He made his way with deadly precission to her platform and quickly removed her data stores and wiped them. Then he severed her neral processor and removed her from the equation all together. Android was gone; a part of him mourned her. He had always liked the robot as Three would call it but she was the biggest risk to him. He quickly sent a prayer to his gods for her; hoping that she possessed a soul.**

 **He made his way to the bunk of Six and quitely entered. The large man never knew what had taken him as the Katanna cleaning severed his spinal colloum. The part of Ryo that was Four was deeply saddened by the lose of the man that he had just assassanatied. Six had been his friend and was the only voice of reason that the crew had most of the time. He was also a tratior to them but the betrayl had hurt much less than knowing that he had just died asleep in his bed, a dishonorable death for an honorable man. Ryo truly did hate the way things had turned out but with the Cooperations in complte dishevial and the fall of the G.A. he had no choice if he wanted the house of Ishida to come out on top.**

 **The next kill he would have to make sure that he exeucuted perfectly or things could go very bad for him. Two was a formiadble oppenent. He hated that he had to kill her she was truly an orginal and he cared deeply for the leader but she was the reason that he was having to take his current actions. She had refused to give up the Blink Drive that would have saved his people time and time again because it was too dangerous. Ryo knew that Portia would have given it to him if the price had been right and in his current suitiution he would have taken the ruthlessness of Portia Lin over the heart of Two any day; but it was Two that he had came to respect and look to for consul when his mind had been trapped in the body of Four. He had to look at his-self as two different entities or otherwise he would not be able to go through with this. He had chosen his path.**

Something wasn't right someone had entered her room. Two kept her breath and her heartbeat even as she waited to see who the unwelcome vistor was. She hoped for something simple like Five having found the stash of chocolate pudding and wanting to have some girl time or even a visit from a very drunk Three getting lost; but something wasn't right. Whomever was in her room didn't want them to know that they were there. The footsteps were muffled and the movement quick but slight. There was only person who moved that quitely. Ryo Ishida was in her room.

 **Lost in his thoughts Ryo stealthily made his way into Two's room. He was thinking back on memories; his first mistake. Two wasn't just a warrior she was an upgraded human being full of naninte technology. As soon as the blade had time to touch her throat she was on her feet and fighting back. This was not how this was supposed to go. Three years he had worked toward this. Three years he had waited for his chance to finally claim what was rightly his and it was all going to be thrown away over sentiment.**

" _ **What was that?" Five asked as the sound of fighting echoed through the halls. "Stay here; if I'm not back in five minutes you get in the vents and stay." Three instructed as he got up and threw on a t-shirt and arming his-self. They were being invaded and Android hadn't made the attack known which meant that she offline. He just prayed that if things went wrong that Five hadn't gotten too big to hide in her ducts. He didn't know how he would react to losing her. Sara had been hard enough on him and then that night on Five's eighteenth birthday that he had gotten drunk with her for the first time he had finally since the woman that she was and things had quickly progressed.**_

 **The fight was bruttled. Two was a skilled fighter in hand to hand. If anyone were to witness this fight they would not have been able to bet on the winner. Ryo loved the fight and the test of his skill Two truly was a worhty oppenet of the Emperor. Maybe if things had gone differntly for them she could have stood by his side, but Four knew that was never possible they had both lost the people that they had fallen in love with. Four with Nyx and Two with One. This was nothing more than a game of witts. Four feinged left and made his swipe right and in the breath of a second. Ryo Ishida had cut Two in half. Not even her nanites could heal that. That only left two people.**

 **He moved through halls quitely. It was late into the night cycle so Three would well be passed out and Five would be sleeping or tinkering in her room. He made his way through the halls with no sounds when he heard the tinist scrape of metal above him. Five was in the airducts again. She always did like those. He waited until he knew she would drop out. He would spare her pain. Four was attached to the girl with green hair and hope in her heart. It pained him to dispose of her but she was a threat time had passed and he knew better than to underestamate her. Just as he predicted she came out of the air duck next to him. He grabbed her and slapped his hand over her mouth just as Three rounded the corner.**

 _I was ther there day truth died. Blood on my hands._

 _ **Three rouned the cornor and his heart stopped there at the air vent that Five had chosen to come out was Ryo Ishida and he was holding the love of his life at sword point. Fear blazed behind her beautiful green eyes as her hands clutched to her stomach. "Ryo please let her go man. She's just a kid." Three knew she wasn't a kid anymore in all reality she never really was but he hoped that if he appealed to the part of Ryo that was Four he would remember his compassion and kindness for the woman in his arms. He slowly began to kneel down and lay his gun on the ground.**_

 _ **He hadn't even gotten the gun all the down on the floor when the Katanna went through Five's chest and his whole world stopped. The red they he saw was nothing compared to the red that exploded on the wall behind Ryo as the large caliber handgun round went through his forehead taking the whole back of his skull with it. Three ran to Five slipping in the blood that had started to pool around her. Blood blossoming in her mouth and running down the side of her check.**_

" _ **Hey stay with me baby. You can't leave me." Three begged through tears as he pulled his love into arms blood covering his hands and her shirt. He had grabbed her white t-shirt with the black rose on it. "I love you Three…."**_

 _My life was a lie and my wish was death. I fell in love with the ways of the world. The Booze and the girls._

 _ **Three made his way through the bar looking for the either the biggest motherfucker in there or the most buxum burrente he could find. Hell if he got lucky made they would both be in the same place. He could kill the man, take the woman, and gamble all the money away on a poker gane. Sooner or later he would have to meet the man that was good enough to take him down but not tonight. Tonight he would dine with burrente in the back of ther bar that was giving him start fuck me eyes.**_

 _I couldn't stay faithful if I tried. I'd turn into the devil you could see it in my eyes._

 _ **The whiskey in this dive bar was incredibly strong and smooth it went down well with the two bit piece of tasty seating beside him. Three knew he wouldn't even have to try all that hard and this little hellcat would be in the sack in two blinks.**_

 _ **Three rolled away and the devil named Boone came out. This girl was gonna be screaming his name by night's end. A part of him knew he shouldn't be in this no tell motel with some strange woman in his arms. But the truth of the matter was that I no longer matter what he wanted things had changed from him a long time ago and there was no going back to the previous time.**_

 _I blacked out, told you everything I ever did. I could take all the lies I was living with._

" _ **Why in the hell am I here?" Three thought as he came too, his face was wet from tears he had no memory of ever shedding. He knew sooner or latter that the lies he had been living would catch up to him. In truth he never was a husband or a father. He was just someone that broke your heart and moved on the next day. It didn't matter how many times that he tried to find some comfort in this world it never lasted and he always wound up back in this place telling the love of his life where he had fucked up.**_

 _You'll never get away when you're running from the past._

" _ **Hey don't talk like that baby doll. Don't you fucking tell me goodbye," He couldn't he just say it back to her she was laying in his arms and he couldn't save her no one could. He told her every night and every morning just how much he loved her why in the hell was it so hard now. It was Five after all the one person that he could always count one. She was his everything.**_

 _I float away but you're my gravity._

 _ **Time was slipping by for Three again. He didn't know how long he had settled in this little town but he knew this place wasn't where he belonged and slowly he began to sober up quit spending with strange women and save enough money to get off what ever dump he had landed his-self on. It was time to go home again. She always had a way to pull him just like gravity. Things were so different now though. Would she even recgonize him anymore.**_

 _I'm a broken man. I'm sick of all this hell that I'm living in. I can't escape it. This is how it feels when you try to numb the pain with a thousand pills._

 _ **Another planet another shithole. Three knew he was broken beyond repairs. Six years ago had seen that he would never know anything but living hell. I tried to escape more times than he cared to remember. Booze, woman, drugs, money. Nothing seemed to sate the hole that had been left by her. Nothing had ever affected him like this maybe it was that everything he had ever loved was gone. Sometimes time seemed to drag on sometimes it spend to go by in the blink of an eye but he knew she would always be his Gravity.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

 **What was taking so long Three should have been back already. Something wasn't right. She hadn't heard anymore sounds of a fight and he hadn't told her it was safe to come out yet. Five decided to drop out in the middle of the hallways were they met the crossroad as she liked to call it. She pushed the grate open and someone grabbed her and pulled her out quickly. Ryo had her and she couldn't scream and the blade of his Katanna was in the middle of her back postioned that he if took the shot it would take her heart. She clutched at her stomach hoping to protect her and Three's unborn child. She was barely three months pergenet but they were both happier than they had ever been.**

 **Three rounded the corner and range of emotion that crossed his face reminded her of all the reasons that she loved him. His steel blue eyes flahsed from anger and rage, to fear amd concern love. "** _ **Ryo please let her go man. She's just a kid."**_ **Five knew he was trying to save her life, but in all reality she was a woman the woman he loved. It barely hurt as the blade went through her chest quickly. The gunshot that Three fired sounded far away as it echoed through her ears. She knew that she was dying nothing could stop it even if Android was up this kind of wound was made to disable the heart. You did not survive this. She knew she would never see her child's face again. Three was running at her and there he was scooping her up in his arms one last time. At least she would die in the arms of the center of her world.**

 _You promised me, looked me straight in the eyes._

" _ **Hey stay with me baby. You can't leave me." Three begged through tears as he pulled his love into arms blood covering his hands and her shirt. He had grabbed her white t-shirt with the black rose on it. "I love you Three…."**_

 **Three knew this was the end as much as she did. Was her wearing her Black Rose t-shirt? He had bought that for her on their anniverssary said that it fit her personality and he was right. She had worn that thing that day and taken it off when they went to bed. She hopped that he'd burn it once this was over. But she knew he wouldn't he would wear that damn shirt until it became rags.**

" _ **I love you too." Three finally choked his eyes meeting her's. He loved her with all of his heart. He reached into his pocket thankful that he had grabbed the pants he had been wearing earlier. He had been looking for the right time to do this but as always he was too late. That seemed like the story of his life too little too late. He hated his-self for it more now than ever before.**_

" **Promise me, you will live. Please?" Five pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for Three's life to end just because her's had. He had a lot of good to offer the world and he could make someone very happy if he allowed his-self to heal from this wound.** _ **"I promise Babydoll." He knew that he would keeping breathing because that is what she wanted but he knew that he was laying there dying with her as the blood drained from her. He pulled the ring out and placed it on her left ring finger. "Will you marry me Five?" He asked choking back the tears.**_

 **Five had found the ring weeks ago and she knew that he just had to find the right time to ask her. Three was always putting off the things that needed doing. She had thought that they would spend forever together but know she knew she was wrong. The ability to speak had left her so all she could do was nod. Breathing became more diffcult and her vision began to fade. It was almost over and it felt like it had only began. Three leaned down and kissed her tasting the blood on her lips the last thing she ever felt was an act of love at least she had died happy and not alone.**

 _ **Three cried until there was no more tears to cry. He had lost everyone one of his family members in one night seven years ago. He often wondered what his child would have been a little boy raising hell on the ship or a little girl that he was wrapped around her little finger. How would Six and Two react and what would Andriod be like with kids running around. They had helped free the universe from all the galatic control that was in place and demorcaries had started popping up all over. He had done his part in that but he was so hollow and alone. He was ready to go home if it had been his choice he would have ate a bullet the day that Five died but he had promised he would live so for know he would keep breathing just to make her proud.**_


End file.
